


Sleigh Ride

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun and Kai go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleigh Ride

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/12/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/13663.html))

When Jongin had asked him out on a date, this wasn't what Sehun had originally thought they would be doing. But he had to admit... it was romantic. A lot more romantic than the maknae had thought the other was even capable of. It was December, there was snow everywhere... and Jongin had taken him on a sleigh ride.  
  
Sehun really couldn't deny the excited butterflies that danced around in his stomach as he saw the sleigh. True, the other had probably had help coming up with the idea, but it was definitely a good one. Because no matter how much the youngest tried to make out that he was a grown man... he was a bit of a romantic at heart. So Jongin had picked a good first date for them in his opinion.  
  
He couldn't show the other just how much he loved the idea though. He had a reputation to protect after all. So did Jongin, and this was completely against his, but that didn't matter. Sehun wouldn't jeopardise his own. So as the dancer offered him his hand to help him climb up into the sleigh, the youngest just raised an unimpressed eyebrow before he brushed the hand aside and climbed in by himself.  
  
The kicked puppy look on Jongin's face made him feel a little bad but at the same time it was so adorable that he couldn't help but smile. Unfortunately for the maknae, as the other was climbing into the sleigh himself he had noticed the small smile on his face.  
  
"You're such a brat sometimes, god..."  
  
Sehun's face immediately dropped before he huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Why did everyone always insist on calling him a brat? He wasn't that bad. And it was expected of him too. "Whatever, Peanut Brain."  
  
"Oh, Peanut Brain, that's a good one." Came the dancer's sarcastic voice from the side of him. Sehun might have believed the other was annoyed with him if it wasn't for the firm arm that slid around his waist and pulled him closer.  
  
The smile that appeared on the youngest's face this time was not caught by the other, and for that Sehun was glad. He really didn't want Jongin to know just how much he was enjoying this. Even if the only words they had exchanged so far were practically insults.  
  
"At least it's more original than 'brat'." He smirked, chuckling lowly.  
  
"Whatever." Was the muttered response, causing Sehun to smirk slightly wider in triumph. He always loved it when he apparently won these little word battles. Though more often than not it was just because the dancer would get bored and give up. It was still a victory for Sehun though.  
  
As the sleigh started to move, the youngest began to look around. He watched as the scenery passed by with a small soft smile on his face. It was all so beautiful and romantic, and he couldn't stop himself from leaning into Jongin's touch as they travelled through the snow-covered park. He felt the other tighten his arms around his waist almost protectively and the butterflies in his stomach suddenly increased dramatically.  
  
He couldn't help but add in another verbal jab though, as he gently elbowed the other in the stomach. "Don't fall asleep on me now." He chuckled and the scoff of disbelief from next to him made him smirk slightly. That is until he felt the arms around him shift and he suddenly found himself falling off of the side of the sleigh, straight into a large snow drift.  
  
Cold. Very cold. That was all that registered in Sehun's mind as he came spluttering up from the mound of snow. Did Jongin seriously just push him out of the sleigh? Looking up, the youngest saw a triumphant grin on the other's face, and he realised that yes, the dancer had done just that.  
  
"Jongin! What the hell!" He scowled, climbing out of the snow and onto the path by the now still sleigh, brushing his clothing free of the freezing cold flakes. The dancer simply fell back against the seat, laughing his head off and causing Sehun's scowl to grow deeper. "It's not funny!"  
  
"Are you kidding? It's hilarious!" Jongin laughed.  
  
"Fine." His eye twitching in annoyance, Sehun scoffed before beginning to walk off, leaving the sleigh and Jongin behind.  
  
He could have been seriously hurt from that stunt but all Jongin, his best friend who was finally taking him on a date as something more than friends, could do was laugh at him. Well then, Sehun wasn't going to stick around and be humiliated more. No thank you.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" He heard coming from behind him. Sehun merely huffed in response though and continued walking. He was cold, and damp and he just wanted to go home to the dorm and snuggle under his blanket.  
  
So much for a romantic first date.  
  
This sucked.  
  
"Sehunnie..." Hearing footsteps hurrying to catch up behind him, Sehun huffed again as he tried to pick up speed. He stumbled though when Jongin grabbed onto his hand and pulled him to a stand still. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you so hard... I promise! And I'm sorry for laughing... Forgive me? Please?" He asked, turning on his kicked puppy expression as he entwined their fingers.  
  
Sehun merely rolled his eyes in response and began to walk again, pulling Jongin with him. He could tell that the other was pouting behind him, but he was thankful that the dancer couldn't see his own face. For he wasn't able to hide the small smile that had appeared on his lips.  
  
Even when they fought and called each other names, the slightly older was still able to fill him with happy butterflies.  
  
And even after being pushed off of the side of a moving sleigh into a pile of snow, Sehun couldn't help but forgive the other.  
  
Because Jongin was Jongin.  
  
And Sehun loved him.


End file.
